The invention relates to a portable electronic device and a heat-dissipation method thereof, and more particularly to a heat-dissipation method dissipating heat via a battery charger.
When a portable electronic device (for example, a personal digital assistant or a cell phone) is charged, heat produced by chips is transferred to the battery, light emitting elements or other electronic elements therein via circuit board, and raises the temperature thereof. This can damage electronic elements and shorten product lifespan. Battery charging generates a high temperature that may cause a battery (for example, lithium battery) to explode. Specifically, an inner temperature of the portable electronic device is raised when the device engages in wireless network communication or other operation with high energy consumption in charging.